It's Not Like I Got To Choose
by lovelyjennefere
Summary: Angeles’s obsession becomes Connor's ~ Cordy has a younger sister that Connor grows attached to
1. It's not like I got to Choose 115

Title: It's Not like I Got to Choose  
  
Chapter: 1/15~The Truth Shall Set You Free  
  
Author: stonecold_48228  
  
Web Address: http://www.buffymail2002.com  
  
Rating: NC-17 Eventually  
  
Pairings: Too many to explain. You'll get it though. Mostly Connor/Serenity (new character)  
  
Authors Note: I had to change the dialogue. I couldn't stand the fact the whole Cordy/Connor thing. That's just nasty. Anyhow, I gave Cordeila a younger sister named Serenity. She's about 17/18 years of age. I also changed that fact that Cordeila came back from the higher plane back at the Casino to help Angel and she also had her memory back. Angel and Cordy have a good relationship, and they extend their stay in Vegas to catch up.  
  
Summary: Buffy, Xander, and Dawn cope with the updated info on Angel, Cordy's Secret about Serenity is revealed, Serenity deals with Angel not being Angelus.  
  
Spoilers: BTVS Season 7 ATS Season 4  
  
Disclaimer: The only Character that belongs to me is Serenity. Nothing more. ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Connor continued to watch from the balcony. He was amazed to see that Cordy was back. He wondered where she had been these past 4 months. Connor watched her hug that young girl that cried in her arms. His unique vision gave him a closer look at the girl. She resembled Cordelia a lot, and she was just as beautiful as Cordy was. She looked about his age, and she was very slim and fit. He wondered if she was a demon hunter like the others. He decided to keep quite and watch the strange group of people talk with Angel and Cordy, just to get more of an understanding of just whom they were.  
  
Cordy, could feel the tension. Serenity looked so different. She straightened her curly blond hair, and her braces were removed, and she wore contacts now instead of glasses. She almost thought she was looking in a mirror of just how much she really did resemble her. Cordy was impressed that her clothing style wasn't just of her nature, but it passed down a generation. Serenity wore tight clothing, showing her fit figure off.  
  
Cordy released her tight hold on Serenity to get a good look at her. She was very pretty. "You've done a lot of changing sis. I can't begin to tell you just how much I really miss you." Cordy said as she kissed Serenity on the forehead.  
  
Serenity walked away from Cordy to stand with Buffy and the others.  
  
Angel walked down the steps to stand by Cordelia. Fred and Gunn stayed by the front door, trying to figure out how they were.  
  
"Buffy, hi. I wasn't expecting you to drop by." Angel said as he looked at his hand to notice that Cordy was holding it tight.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed you haven't checked your messages for a couple of days. I didn't know that you and Cordy were a couple?" Buffy said looking to Serenity and Dawn.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, I haven't spoken to my sister in months." Serenity spoke.  
  
"What brings you here Serena?" Cordy asked.  
  
Serenity tried to hold back her anger from the question that Cordy asked her. "Why don't you check your messages and find out sis? Or was it just recently that your phone was disconnected. You really hate me that much Cordy? I've done nothing but try to prove myself to you. I've wanted for so long for you to just say, hey sis. You look pretty today, or let's have a sister talk. You want to know why I'm here? It's because I don't have anywhere else to go." Serenity said wiping her tears.  
  
"What are you talking about Serena?" Cordy asked looking to Angel confused.  
  
"Mom and Dad are dead. We were on our way home from my birthday party, which you completely forgot about. As we were approaching the front door, 4 Vamps attacked us. Buffy saved me, but it was too late for Mom and Dad. They're gone." Serenity said looking away.  
  
She looked up to the ledge of the 2nd floor. She saw someone; at least she thought she did. She turned back to Cordy to see her expression.  
  
Cordy seemed to fall in a trance. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suddenly, her knees began to weaken, and she fell into Angel's arms screaming and crying. Serenity grabbed her coat and walked out of the back door of the hotel. She needed some air. Angel held Cordy tight as she cried.  
  
Fred and Gunn walked down to help Angel with Cordy. Cordy noticed Serenity walk out of the hotel. She wiped her tears, letting Angel, and Gunn help her up. Fred ran to the front desk to grab a box of tissues. As she turned around, she noticed Cordy leaving after Serenity.  
  
Angel looked back to Buffy who was folding her arms. He could smell the jealousy all over her. Angel looked to Fred and Gunn. "Umm. Buffy, these are my friends, Fred and Gunn. And guys, these are my old friends from Sunnydale, Buffy, Xander, and Dawn." Angel introduced them as he walked out of the hotel to see to Cordy and Serenity.  
  
Serenity stood by the fountain, dropping a penny in the water, wishing for her life to be easier. She wished she didn't have to stay here with them. Cordy was having such peaceful life here. She didn't want to complicate things, nor did she even want to make up with her sister. Cordy stood behind her, watching Serenity's long blond hair glow in the night.  
  
"I know it must have been hard for you Serena. I didn't know. I should have been there for you." Cordy spoke.  
  
Serenity continued to stare at the fountain. She didn't want to face Cordy. "It doesn't matter Cordy. I expected this action out of you, and I assume you want to talk about it." Serenity spoke as she sat down by the fountain, flicking her fingers in the cold water.  
  
"I can explain my absence Serenity." Cordy said walking closer to Serenity.  
  
While remaining on the second floor, Connor walked to the back of the building to listen to Cordy and her sister talk. He had heard everything. He felt bad that she lost her parents just around the same time that Holtz died. He envied her though. She had people to comfort her, while Connor, on the other hand had to morn alone.  
  
He looked out the window, getting a good glance at the two women and he concentrated on hearing their conversation.  
  
As Cordy tried walking closer to Serenity, she got up walking away from her. "I don't need your explanation Cordy, I can see that you had a great time forgetting about me. Forgetting about your family." Serenity said as she turned to face Cordy.  
  
She noticed Angel walking to Cordy with a jacket. "It's cold. Why don't you both come inside an talk?" Angel spoke.  
  
Serenity became furious when she noticed Angel standing next to Cordy.  
  
She was confused as well, but her anger began to take control over her. "You've been shacking up with the man that stalked me for six months?" Serenity asked calmly.  
  
Cordy began to remember the trail of mistakes that Angelus left in Sunnydale. "Serenity, that was a long time ago, and this isn't Angelus. This is Angel." Cordy spoke.  
  
"I don't care what his name is. He's a vampire. Cordy, what is wrong with you? You'd think you learn from other people's mistakes. But I guess not." Serenity spoke.  
  
"Serenity, I want to explain." Angel tried speaking as he walked closer to her. Serenity backed away, pulling a stake out of her coat pocket. " Get away from me you demon." Serenity said charging at Angel with the stake.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the lobby of the hotel stood Fred, Gunn, Buffy, Xander, and Dawn. They were a bit silent for a moment, not knowing how to spark a conversation with each other.  
  
Buffy looked around once more. "Wow, Angel has a nice place here." Buffy spoke hoping that would ease the tension in the office. Fred and Gunn looked at each other. "Thanks. Cordy and I did most of the decorating." Fred spoke looking over to Gunn.  
  
"So you are a couple?" Dawn bluntly asked.  
  
Buffy gave Dawn a "why'd you say that look". "What?" Dawn said in response to Buffy's expression.  
  
The gang suddenly paused when the heard Cordy screaming out back. The gang decided to head back their to find out what was going on.  
  
Connor began go into his fighting stance and save the girl from Angel. He quickly resisted when he saw the others from inside walking out.  
  
Serenity charged at Angel with the stake. Angel caught her arm, twisting her hand, and Serenity dropped the stake from the pain. In return, she gave Angel a hard punch in the nose and he released her arm giving her the opportunity to grab the stake she dropped. As she picked the stake back up, Buffy stood in front of Angel.  
  
"Serenity, wait! Don't do this. It's okay sweetie. Just relax and put the stake down." Buffy calmly spoke.  
  
Tears began to roll down Serenity's eyes. "How could she? How could she? You know what he did to me Buffy, how could she?" Serenity spoke dropping the stake to the ground.  
  
Connor continued to listen. Angel was a bad man. What did he do to that girl? Why was she so defensive around him? He needed to talk to that girl. He needed to know more about the Vampire he was fathered by.  
  
Buffy hugged Serenity tightly, as Serenity cried, releasing all the pain she held from the past 4 months. Fred and Gunn helped Angel back to his feet, while Xander kept Dawn safely behind him.  
  
Everyone walked back inside, Fred ran to answer the phone as she began to hear it ring. As she hung the line up, she looked to Angel. "We have a client." Fred said looking to Gunn. Angel didn't want to leave his company. "Fred, why don't you and Gunn take care of that matter? I need to talk with Buffy. "Angel asked looking directly to Buffy.  
  
"Sure, well get right on it." Gunn said leading Fred out the door.  
  
Angel stood quite, looking to Buffy. Cordy walked over to Angel and hugged him. As Cordy pulled back from the hug, Angel looked directly into her eyes. "I just need to talk to her." Angel whispered to Cordy.  
  
Cordy kissed him on the lips and walked over to Xander and Dawn. How about we find you some rooms to sleep in?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Finally. I'm too tired to complain about how long it took you to ask." Xander joked, walking upstairs behind Cordy.  
  
Cordy stopped at the stairs, looking to Serenity. "Don't go anywhere Serena. I'll be back down to talk with you." Cordy said walking back upstairs.  
  
Connor heard Cordy walking upstairs and he tried to find a quick room to hide in.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the lobby of the hotel, Angel stood silently looking at Buffy. "Do you wanna go for a walk or something?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sure." Buffy answered.  
  
As they left, Serenity realized that she was all-alone in the lobby of the hotel.  
  
She looked around, giving the place a cold look. She wondered, yet hoped that she wouldn't be staying here with Angel. She became startled when she saw a green man walking towards her.  
  
"Ahhh!" Serenity screamed. She punched him in the nose watching him fall to the ground.  
  
"Ouch miss. What did you do that for?" He said looking up to the girl from the ground. "Cordelia?" He asked as he could she the young girls resemblance.  
  
"Oh come on. I don't look that much like her." Serenity said helping the green man to his feet. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Serenity spoke as she walked to the front desk to grab a tissue. "Here. Put this over your nose. I'm sorry if I hurt you. You just never know these days." Serenity spoke as she helped him to a seat.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It happens all the time. By the way, who are you?" Lorne asked.  
  
"My name is Serenity." She answered. "Well I'm Lorne. I'm a friend of Angel's. You know you look a lot like this girl that works here with us named Cordelia?" Lorne asked her.  
  
"Yeah unfortunately, she's my older sister." Serenity said getting up to get more tissues.  
  
"I didn't know that Cordy had a little sister." Lorne spoke. "I figured as much. Cordy doesn't like to mix her family life with her personal life." Serenity spoke giving him some fresh tissue for his nose.  
  
"That understandable, considering what she's been through." Lorne spoke.  
  
Serenity looked to him confused. "What are you talking about?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You didn't know? She's been on a higher plane for the past 4 months. She's like a demon/angel or something weird. Whatever she is, your sister has a great power." Lorne spoke.  
  
"I guess that means that supernatural stuff runs in the family." Serenity answered.  
  
"Are you a demon?" Lorne asked her.  
  
"No. I'm worse. I'm a witch. A natural to be exact. Got it from my mother." Serenity answered.  
  
While she continued to help him with his nose, she began to realize that Cordy did have a good excuse for not being around these past few months, but it still didn't explain why she's with the demon that almost made her a vampire.  
  
"What kind of demon are you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Lorne answered.  
  
Cordy came running downstairs from Serenity's scream. "Is everything okay. I thought I heard screaming." Cordy asked.  
  
"You know Cordy, the usual misunderstanding me for a evil demon when I'm just a wimp." Lorne spoke holding his nose.  
  
Walking through the dark streets of LA, Buffy struggled gathering the perfect words to spark a conversation with Angel.  
  
As she began to look at him, he had already answered her question. "Yes." Angel spoke.  
  
"What do you mean yes?" Buffy stopped to ask. "Yes. I'm in love With Cordy." Angel answered.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that you are happy, but I really wasn't very concerned about that. I have a life to you know." Buffy replied.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Cordy. I couldn't bring the right words to say it to you." Angel spoke.  
  
"And that explains why you and Cordy have been ignoring us for 4 months." Buffy said as she started to walk off.  
  
Angel ran up to face her. "I can explain Buffy." Angel said.  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Actually it's a little embarrassing." Angel said.  
  
"Okay?" Buffy Spoke.  
  
"Cordy spent 4 months on a higher plane because she has these special demonic/angel powers, and I've spent the past 3 months at the bottom of the ocean because my son was upset with me." Angel said.  
  
"Son???" Buffy asked. ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? 


	2. Default Chapter

Title: It's Not like I Got to Choose  
  
Chapter: Intro/15 The Newcomer  
  
Author: stonecold_48228  
  
Web Address: http://www.buffymail2002.com  
  
Rating: NC-17 Eventually  
  
Pairings: Connor/Serenity, Cordy/Angel, Angelus/Serenity, Wesley/Lilah, Fred/Gunn/ Faith/Connor, Buffy/Spike, Xander/Anya  
  
Authors Note: I had to change the dialogue. I couldn't stand the fact the whole Cordy/Connor thing. That's just nasty. Anyhow, I gave Cordeila a younger sister named Serenity. She's about 17/18 years of age. I also changed that fact that Cordeila came back from the higher plane back at the Casino to help Angel and she also had her memory back. Angel and Cordy have a good relationship, and they extend their stay in Vegas to catch up.  
  
Summary: Angel and the gang return from their vacation to find Buffy and the Scooby Gang in the lobby. Buffy Presents Cordy's younger sister "Serenity" to notify Cordy that her parents were brutally murdered and Serenity spent the summer with Buffy because she couldn't reach them and that Serenity is in danger  
  
Spoilers: BTVS Season 7 ATS Season 4 ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Sunnydale  
  
Serenity sat in the passenger side of the seat watching the full moon follow them to Angel's place. She rolled up her window, getting annoyed from Buffy and Dawns complaints about the cold air. "Thank god, you finally closed that damn window." Dawn angrily spoke.  
  
"Hey you! Watch your mouth." Buffy responded while pinching Dawn's arm.  
  
The girls began to bicker and argue once more, for the hundredth time while riding. Serenity looked over to Xander, who was about to fall asleep on the road. She caressed the back of his neck to try and wake him. "Don't fall asleep yet. We're almost there." Serenity said calmly, ignoring the fact that Buffy and Dawn were about the kill each other again.  
  
Xander looked to Serenity and smiled. She reminded him so much of Cordy when she was that age. She had so many of her features. He couldn't believe the nerdy freshman sister of Cordy's would become such a woman. She had her braces removed and she wore contacts instead of glasses. Her hair was straight thick blonde that was mid-back length. Her eyes were hazel green, and they always seemed to glow in the darkest night. She was so quite, and very humble. He felt bad for all the times that he had been rude to her. He wondered if Serenity and Cordy ever had a good relationship. The only relationship he ever saw back in high school was when Cordy would ask Serenity to pretend that she didn't know her.  
  
"Was this a good idea to bring her to the sister that she probably hates?" Xander thought. Xander cleared his troubled mind to keep his concentration on the road.  
  
He glanced over to Serenity. She continued to stare out her window of the car, watching the dark road of the freeway. He hoped that he was doing a good thing, taking her to Cordy. She had no place else to go. He was worried though. He couldn't quite figure out just why they haven't been able to get in touch with her all summer. That wasn't like Cordy to just ignore such important messages like that.  
  
Xander hesitated to ask Serenity how she felt about the whole situation. It was her senior year of high school, and he wanted her to spend her last year living with her sister. Buffy thought it was a good idea to just show up, since we all began to worry about their disappearance.  
  
Xander listened to the bickering girls behind him. "Would you guys shut up? Can't you see I'm trying to drive here?" Xander screamed.  
  
Buffy and Dawn immediately clamed down. "Opps. You did it this time." Dawn said giving her older sister an evil smirk.  
  
Before Buffy could respond, Xander jumped in.  
  
"That is enough girls. We have another hour before we get to Angels. Until that time, I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you understand?" Xander said shouting to the rear view mirror of the car.  
  
"God, I can't believe I have to ride these mongrels back home." Xander said under his breath. He looked over to Serenity once more to notice that she had something on her mind. Xander looked into his rear view mirror to see that the girls had fallen asleep.  
  
"It looks like the girls couldn't handle staying quite for an hour." Xander said smiling at Serenity. Serenity looked to see the girls sleeping peacefully. "Yeah. They're so funny." Serenity said giving Xander a returning smile.  
  
"She was so beautiful." Xander thought.  
  
"Serenity, I don't know if it's right to bring this up right now, but I just want to say that I'm so sorry about your parents. I know it's been hard for you. You're almost 18 and you've been through so much." Xander spoke. "I know Xander. I can't talk about it right now. I just can't I'm sorry." Serenity said leaving Xander's eyes to stare at the moon once more.  
  
Xander turned on the radio and continued to drive.  
  
When they finally arrived to Angels, Xander turned off the ignition and sighed with relief that they finally arrived. He looked over to Serenity to see that she was peacefully sleeping.  
  
Quietly getting out of the car, Xander entered the Hotel. Buffy's Slayer instincts woke her when she heard the door quietly close. She woke Dawn and Serenity.  
  
"He guys. We're here. Come on let's get out of the car." Buffy Said as she exited the vehicle. Serenity opened her eyes. The light pole from outside stung her eyes as she opened the car door. Buffy and Dawn began to stretch as the got out. Serenity gave the tall hotel a look of amazement. Her sister worked here? This huge hotel was Angel Investigations?" Serenity thought. She the cold air of the night began to pierce her skin. She ignored it. She could only think about finding a way to give herself the strength to tell her big sister that her parents were dead, and that she spent the entire summer with Buffy and the Scooby gang, because Cordy suddenly disappeared for the summer.  
  
Serenity pulled her long blond hair into a ponytail irritated by its length. Buffy and Dawn entered the hotel, and Serenity entered slowly behind them. Serenity stuck her hand in her pocket, looking for the letter she spent the entire evening practicing on how to present it to Cordy.  
  
They stood in the lobby of the Hotel, calling out Cordy and Angel. They heard nothing but silence. Serenity looked disappointed yet, relieved. "Well guys. It looks like no one is here and no one is going to be here." Serenity said taking off her black trench coat, exposing her tight black blue jean out-fit that she wore beneath it.  
  
"Guys. It's late. They're probably out patrolling. Besides, we didn't drive all this way to just call their names out in the lobby, and then go home. Xander's tired and we all need rest. Well sleep here tonight, and figure things out tomorrow." Buffy said walking over to the front desk to see if they left any notes.  
  
Xander's relief put him to ease. "I'm going to go get our bags. Serenity and Dawn can go upstairs to see if they can find some rooms for us to sleep." Xander said as he exited the hotel to go to the car.  
  
Dawn excitedly grabbed Serenity's arm and ran her upstairs to the second floor. They both slowly examined the place, still holding hands in fear from all the silence. ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? LA  
  
Connor walked through the old abandoned highway, patrolling for Vamps. He hadn't found one all night. He had a full stomach and he was energized and ready to fight. Walking through the cold night, he stumbled across a family stranded out their from car trouble. He quietly watched them for a moment. Longing to find out what family was like. He began to remember how nice Fred treated him. She was the closest thing to a mother he ever had. He felt so bad for the way he betrayed her.  
  
Connor cleared his thoughts, and decided to confront the family to see if they needed any help. Connor walks up to the car and looks to the kid in the back seat. "Are you okay?" Connor Asks.  
  
The kid calls out for his father who comes around to the side of the car. "Can I help you?" The Father Asked." "You're In Trouble." Connor replied. "No. We're Fine." The Father answered. Connor looks at the kid and notices his baseball cap. "I like your hat." Connor tells the kid.  
  
The father nervously tells him they've called for help as a truck comes speeding around the corner and pulls to a stop near their vehicle. The father turns to see the truck, then turns back to tell Connor help has arrived but Connor has disappeared.  
  
The father tells the guy who gets out of the truck they're just in time, he doesn't know if the car needs a "jump or a tow." The truck driver vamps out and says he votes for "jump" as he attacks the man.  
  
Another vamp jumps out of the truck, runs to the car, smashes the driver's side window and tries to pull the mother out. Connor stakes him from behind and asks the woman if she's all right. He doesn't wait for an answer as he pulls the cigarette lighter out of the dash and takes it with him, and then attacks the vamp driver.  
  
During the fight, Connor gets thrown into the bed of the truck. He jumps up with a large gasoline can and beats the vamp with it, spilling some of the contents onto his opponent. He does a back flip out of the truck bed and disappears. The vamp returns to attacking the father. Connor calls to the vamp, getting his attention. He tosses the red hot lighter at the vamp who, with one hand catches it, setting himself on fire.  
  
Connor tries to help the father up. He pulls away from Connor, not sure what to make of him. Connor looks at the car. "Is that your family?" Connor asked trying to start a friendly conversation with the man.  
  
"Dad." The kid in the car calls. The father looks over to Connor, not sure what to say. He then runs to the car to comfort his family and Connor silently watches. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed Angel and the gang. And most of all, he missed his dad, Holtz. Connor decided to leave before they called the police.  
  
Back at the hotel, Buffy checked the answering machine to see if the gang left them any messages. She heard a few messages, then she heard the message she left 2 days ago, notifying them that she was coming in to town.  
  
Buffy began to worry. Where are they? These messages are new messages, meaning they haven't been checked." Buffy said to herself.  
  
Xander re-entered the hotel, carrying the heavy bags with him. "Do you girls carry the entire bathroom with you?" Xander joked, dropping the heavy bags beside him. Buffy ran over to Xander. "Xander, I think something's wrong with the others. I just checked they're messages, and they haven't been checked since I called." Buffy whispered.  
  
Xander returned Buffy with a worried look. "That was 2 days ago. You think they are in trouble?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we are not going to worry Serenity with this okay?" Buffy whispered.  
  
"Worry me with what?" Serenity asked overhearing their conversation as she walked downstairs continuing to hold Dawns hand.  
  
"It's nothing Serenity. Did you guys find any rooms?" Buffy asked.  
  
Serenity gave Buffy a confusing look. "I don't know what's going on Buffy, but something isn't right." Serenity spoke.  
  
"What do you mean?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, when Dawn and I were looking for rooms, I found Cordy's room, and it was filled with boxes of stuff. It was like she was packing to move or something." Serenity said releasing her hand from Dawns.  
  
"Where's my sister? I thought you said you talked to Angel." Serenity said demanding answers.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity. I wasn't exactly honest with you about this. See, we came here not only to take you to Cordy, but to find out why we haven't heard from them. I never spoke with Angel at all this summer. I just spoke to the answering machine.  
  
"You mean, they've been missing all summer?" Serenity asked.  
  
Buffy walks over to Serenity to comfort her. I don't think they've been missing all summer. Look at this place. It's been very well kept. There's no dust anywhere. Someone's been taking care of this place, and we're not leaving until we find out whom." Buffy spoke.  
  
Meanwhile, Connor leaps up on to the second floor ledge outside of the building. He jimmies the window open and goes inside. He looks around as he walks down the hallway, stopping at the second floor landing, peering around the corner down into the lobby watching the strange group of people standing in the office.  
  
"Buffy this is crazy. They are probably patrolling. I mean, how often do you check your messages?" Dawn said folding her arms.  
  
"Look Dawn. This isn't the time for joking. We've gotta find Angel and Cordy." Buffy said.  
  
"Would everybody just calm down? They're around here somewhere okay? Serenity said walking towards the door to leave.  
  
Suddenly, Angel and Cordelia enter holding hands and kissing passionately. Fred and Gunn enter, smiling at the couple until they notice a young girl approaching them.  
  
"Hi. I'm sorry, we're closed." Fred tells the young woman.  
  
"Cordy?" Serenity asks.  
  
Cordelia pulls herself from Angel in shock. "Serenity? Buffy? Oh My God!" Cordelia excitedly walks over to Serenity and gives her an excited hug.  
  
Serenity was not excited to see that her sister was out having a wonderful time, when she should have been mourning her dead parents did not return the hug, but in return she began to cry. "This is not how I expected this to be." Serenity quietly said. ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
TBC.................................  
  
Feedback is kindly accepted. Also, please visit my websites at: http://btvs.buffymail2002.com http://angel.buffymail2002.com http://www.Buffymail2002.com  
  
Feedback contact: eastsidejenni@comcast.net 


End file.
